


hey, let’s escape (to somewhere far away)

by Suckerfurfics



Series: through highs and lows (and all in between) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Running Away, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but hey what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckerfurfics/pseuds/Suckerfurfics
Summary: As the sun sank deeper into the depths of twilight, Adrien waited.Silently, he examined the sack on his bed. It was stuffed to the brim with plain, brown clothes. Clean, but just enough so that he would mingle with the other townsfolk. He had already scrounged up as many livres as he could–all with the face of the current King Bourgeois, of course–though he suspected they would be rendered useless soon.He wasn’t planning to stay within the country, after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: through highs and lows (and all in between) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026522
Kudos: 5





	hey, let’s escape (to somewhere far away)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a whole beginning note but my laptop decided to freeze and give up on me before i could save it so here i am. the gist of it is: i'm in love with mafumafu's songs and _might_ be a little obsessed.
> 
> believe it or not, this was sparked by the european history class i'm taking this year. for some reason, hearing to my teacher go on about the french revolution (as well as listening to this song on repeat) sparked this idea and it demanded to be written. 
> 
> if i'm being honest, part of this is just me exploring a new writing style.
>
>>   
>  “Hey,   
>  let’s escape to somewhere far away here   
>  Escape to a faraway place, not here   
>  A place where even wide-angled lens   
>  Can’t shine their gaze upon.” - Mafumafu, Nontitle   
> 

As the sun sank deeper into the depths of twilight, Adrien waited. 

Silently, he examined the sack on his bed. It was stuffed to the brim with plain, brown clothes. Clean, but just enough so that he would mingle with the other townsfolk. He had already scrounged up as many livres as he could–all with the face of the current King Bourgeois, of course–though he suspected they would be rendered useless soon. 

He wasn’t planning to stay within the country, after all. 

Though he shivered to think of what would happen when his father discovered him missing, he also knew that he would be long gone by then; a free man, both physically and emotionally with nothing to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. 

Of course, Adrien wouldn’t be going alone. As ashamed as he was to admit that he would not be able to survive the trip alone, he could think of no better companion than his lovely Lady. 

He glanced out the window yet again, anticipation curling in his stomach. Just thinking of her phantom touch–one that he could still feel hours after he had left her last–and the warmth of her gentle hands in his had him burning with impatience. 

It was the cruelest form of torture he had ever had to experience.

As the clock on his wall ticked to midnight, he grinned. Hoisting the sack over his shoulder, he opened his balcony door to climb down. “Here I come, my Lady.”

His bedchamber was high above the ground. It would be impossible to leap down without spraining something, but Adrien had been escaping his father’s manor since he was a young boy. He knew the most efficient way to get down and avoid injuring himself in the process. 

The thrill that came from sneaking out under the blanket of stars was not particularly new to him, though it still felt much like the first time he had done it. 

Adrien spotted a silhouette as he neared their meeting spot. The small form was etched into his mind, a painting that successfully took his breath away. She turned and their eyes met, blue on green, the dark hair cascading over her shoulders held up by the ribbons he had gifted her when he had first started pursuing her heart. Just as he started to believe that nothing could look more beautiful, her face softened into an excited grin that caused his stomach to swoop and his face warm.

It was much like a young boy experiencing his first love.

By the time she had opened her arms, he was halfway to her. 

The pressure he didn’t realize was resting on his chest suddenly lifted. Merely being by her side was like a much-needed breath of fresh air. 

She giggled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. “Hello to you too, my Knight,” she spoke, her voice soft and adoring. 

“I missed you,” he murmured against her skin. His hands were wound around her waist, pulling her close to him; certainly not an appropriate embrace for a nobleman and his lover in public, but Adrien found that he could care less. He felt her hand slip through the tresses of his hair and melted, his pulse calming under her touch. 

“We saw each other the other day,” she reminded him not unkindly, yet she tightened her hold on him. “I missed you too.” Her affirmation was a quiet thing, blooming flower buds and the sound of water lapping against the bed of the Seine on a sunny day.

Barely holding back the urge to kiss her, he tore himself away from her side. “We should go,” he glanced around, observing their surroundings. “I don’t know when my father will discover I’m gone, but I’d rather not be here when he does.” 

Marinette nodded, picking up the sack near her feet (which he hadn’t noticed before, as he was busy accosting her) and dusting off her dress skirt. “Right then,” she replied briskly. “Where to?” 

“Someplace far away from here,” Adrien said, a small smile gracing his lips. Truthfully, he could care less where they went.

All he knew was that wherever she decided to go, he would follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> the song itself may have a sad ending but i'm definitely not writing one for these two
> 
> the kids deserve to be happy :)
> 
> [nontitle by mafumafu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ablqD0JThg)
> 
> if you ever want to talk, [here's my tumblr!](https://purrfectlycontent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
